Angels In Infantry
by NazgulGrl
Summary: AU Modern DayOOC Sasuke AKA Ice Man is an apathetic soldier, part of Konoha’s elite special ops force. He’s away at war, where the wind doesn’t blow, it sucks. Better summary inside.


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. But you should already know that, unless you are a moron. Then I pity you. I don't own any war movies that I may steal things from either.

Authors Note: READ THIS! For those of you that have read my other story, Ro-may-oh and Juliet, don't expect anything similar, at all. In fact this story will be the polar opposite as to what that was, rating wise and such. This IS a Sakura and Sasuke story, but Sakura won't be appearing just yet. This is an original, I guarantee. I got the idea through a bought of insomnia I had, when I did nothing but sit in bed and think about weird things. This is the first chapter, also serving as this story's sneak preview. As soon as I finish R&J, I will be starting this one. I'm a big war buff kind of person, so I decided to dedicate this story to the United States Marine's that I love. Ima have fun with this story. There WILL BE some humor here and there, but the first chapter is slow.

Summary: AU Modern Day/OOC Sasuke AKA Ice Man is an apathetic soldier, part of Konoha's elite special ops force. He's away at war, where the wind doesn't blow, it sucks. He fights along side interesting characters that he just might just melt down enough to call his friends. And if he's lucky (or unlucky), he may just get to know the pretty nurse that works in the medical unit.

**Angels in Infantry **

Chapter One: Welcome to "The Shit", I'm the protagonist of the story.

"Hn." I shift sides and try to find a more comfortable position then the one I'm currently sitting in. I take the rag in my hand and begin cleaning my rifle. Again.

"Sasuke? Did you hear me? I said we're heading out tomorrow. Lieutenant Hatake's gotten orders from command and we're scouting the area for the 41st platoon."

I look up into the dobe's ice blue eyes and stare at him, that un-nerving stare everyone tells me I'm so skilled at. Of course I heard the idiot. I just choose not to answer.

He sighs and sits down on the log that I'm leaning against, and stares into the fire pit that we always have going.

Maybe I should back up a little bit and do some introducing.

My name is Sasuke Uchiha, and I am a soldier in Konoha's elite Special Operations force, the ANBU. I'm not really sure of the technical name for it, but everyone here just calls us 'A No Bullshit Unit'. That's self explanatory.

I joined ANBU about a year ago, when I went into basic training. The only people that join the army during a vicious war that's been going on for more then two years are the battle zealots, the dumb kids that join up because they want to be someone, or because "it's for the country". I'm really not in it for any of that.

The war against the Sound nation. That's what we're fighting. And we're not fighting for land or power; we're fighting for the people there, being suppressed by some psychopathic dictator. The only thing is that the people don't seem too keen on us helping them out. Isn't that always the way?

I joined because there was nothing else for me. I come from a line of men that have served the military and I plan to live up to that legacy. If I die, then I die.

My brother, Itachi was an ANBU member. One of the best. A trained killing machine. That fucking bastard lost whatever sanity he had left in the war, came home, shot his whole family then himself.

To tell you the truth, I'm not really sure why he spared me. He just gave me this mad smile, then put his pistol in his mouth and blew his brains out.

It's a shame. I would have done it for him.

I guess that's the real reason I'm here: because I'm looking for death. At least that's what the therapists told me. But hey, if I'm going to die, I may as well do it for a good cause right?

This brings us back to base.

I and the rest of Section 7 are sitting around our base, getting ready to be sent back out into 'The Shit'. That's what we call the battlefield. We usually don't get to see much battle, so I guess we're all pretty excited. No, let me rephrase that: THEY are all pretty excited. I don't get excited. I don't feel any emotion at all in fact. Not after that _incident _with my brother_…_

The young blond man next to me rubs his eyes tiredly. His name is Naruto Uzumaki, and he and I went through basic training together. You think we'd be friends but then you'd be wrong. I can't stand that loud mouthed idiot. He always tries to out-do me at everything. Moron.

We don't call him Naruto though. Heck nobody calls anybody by their real names in the Section 7. We don't even call Section 7, Section 7. We're just Team 7.

Anyway, back to the introductions. We call Naruto 'Fox'. He got that name because he's a bit of a sneak sometimes. Or maybe he just got the name because he's looks like one. I don't know, nor care.

Sitting across from us is Shikamaru Nara, 'Sleeps'. He's a genius and our strategist, but he's so goddamn lazy.

Next to him is Chouji Akamichi, 'Fat Ass'. Yeah, it's not a nice name, but since when is a soldier qualified as 'nice'? Chouji mans the mortars.

Sergeant Neji Hyuga just walked out of one of the tents. Sergeant Stiff Ass is more like it. He acts so high and mighty because he got promoted. Stiff ass prick. We just call him 'White eyes'. Self-explanatory. It was some freakish birth defect or something, but apparently he has better then 20/20 vision, or so rumor has it. That's what makes him the perfect sniper.

White Eyes turns to talk to Shino Aburame, our Machine-gunner. He's 'Bug Boy', because of some weird obsession he has with bugs. God forbid you step on an ant with him around. And since we're stationed in the jungle, he's in bug heaven. I wouldn't be surprised if that's the whole reason he joined in the first place.

I can hear Akamaru barking, which means that Kiba Inuzuka is not too far behind. Akamaru is our Section's scout dog. He's pretty useful when he sniffs out the mine fields, but when he doesn't shut the hell up with his constant barking; the whole of the team is ready to shoot him.

Kiba is 'Wolf', he's pretty lucky he got stuck with a cool nickname. He was specially trained to work with Akamaru, and the two are so close that if that dog ever gets shot, we all think Wolf would die of heartbreak.

I hear a snore from another tent. It's Lieutenant Kakashi Hatake, and he is our Squad Leader. Lt. 'Patch'. See, he always wears an eyepiece since he had his eye shot out by some Sound bitch. But like one eye is going to stop him from being the best Goddamn Squad Leader we've ever had. Or stop him from reading his perverted dime-store smut.

Finally there am I. What do they call me? I'll tell you. I'm Ice Man. They don't call me Ice Man simply because I'm the best shot on the team. No, they say they call me Ice Man because I'm such a cold-hearted, unfeeling bastard. But I don't give a fuck what they think. Besides, I _am_ a cold-hearted, unfeeling bastard.

It's getting dark out and we're all grouped around the pit.

Wolf sits down and gives Akamaru a bone. "Think we'll get any action tomorrow?" He asks us eagerly. Wolf is the newest member on our team.

"Don't get a boner, the most we'll probably get to see is the left over carnage from some other unit that got there first." Fox says loudly and lazily.

White Eye's kneels down and throws a log in the pit. "Fox, with a voice as loud as yours, any passing enemy squads will be immediately alerted to our position and you'll be the first to know they've found us."

Sleeps yawns loudly and mutters "It's too troublesome to be scouts. Scouts are always the ones who get shot down first."

"No ones gonna get shot down." I said dismissively. "We haven't had a KIA in Team 7 since Captain Iruka, and that was just because of some rogue shrapnel that hit us by accident. We weren't even in that battle."

Fox gets up and glares at me. "Don't you dare go and make Iruka's death out to be something less than what it was. He fought brave and hard for this army and that accident should never have happened if we would have-"

"Shut the fuck up Fox". I snarled. "Iruka's death was just a flaw, whether you admit it or not and there was nothing we could have done to prevent it!"

"Ice Man's right Fox." Bug Boy said settling Fox down. "There wasn't anything we could have done to prevent that tragedy.

Fox curled his lip into a snarl and stared into the fire. He had been close with the Captain and felt personally responsible for his death, which made no sense to me at all.

Wolf tried to change topic. "Hey, it's late, and we have to get up at 0400, so let's hit the sack eh?"

"Hey, hey. Since this is the first action we've seen in a couple months, let's say our prayers before we go to bed." Chouji suggested, currently downing the last of his C-rations.

We smirked, and picked up our M-16, our 'Kunai', we code-named them. Holding our Kunai in front of us with two hands we said simultaneously, like a chant:

"This is my rifle. There are many like it, but this one is mine.

My rifle is my best friend. It is my life. I must master it as I must master my life.

My rifle, without me, is useless. Without my rifle, I am useless. I must fire my rifle true. I must shoot straighter than my enemy who is trying to kill me. I must shoot him before he shoots me. I WILL...

My rifle and myself know that what counts in this war is not the rounds we fire, the noise of our burst, nor the smoke we make. We know that it is the hits that count. WE WILL HIT...

My rifle is human, even as I, because it is my life. Thus, I will learn it as a brother. I will learn its weaknesses, its strength, its parts, its accessories, its sights and its barrel. I will ever guard it against the ravages of weather and damage as I will ever guard my legs, my arms, my eyes and my heart against damage. I will keep my rifle clean and ready. We will become part of each other. WE WILL...

Before God, I swear this creed. My rifle and myself are the defenders of my country. We are the masters of our enemy. WE ARE THE SAVIORS OF MY LIFE.

So be it, until victory is Konoha's and there is no enemy, but peace!"


End file.
